


Sacrifice - A sample

by threedragons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedragons/pseuds/threedragons
Summary: Five years after her death, Daenerys is resurrected and returns to Westeros with a vengeance. After retaking King's Landing in a one-sided battle, she keeps the current counsel of the king prisoner. For the first time since her death, Jon and Daenerys meet.





	Sacrifice - A sample

Ten unsullied stood perched outside her chambers. When Jon approached, they drew their spears in defense. 

“I need to speak with her,” Jon said. He had come alone. Davos and Tyrion had begged him not to. She wasn’t the same as before, not even the same as that day in the throne room. She was harsh and cold, an eerie, unforgiving stare in her eyes. 

“She does not want to see you,” one of the soldiers snarled back at him.

“Let him in,” Grey Worm called out from inside the room.

The Unsullied parted to let Jon through, who hesitated before stepping towards the doorway. Grey Worm blocked his path. 

“Your weapons,” he said. He held out his palm.

Jon handed over Longclaw and his dagger reluctantly, but gave him a sorrowful nod of understanding. 

His stomach clenched in fear as he stepped through the doorway of her chambers. The moonlight illuminated the room in an icy blue that battled with the orange glow of the crackling fireplace. He had prepared himself to step into the mouth of the dragon, but was taken aback by what he saw. 

He expected to see the Mad Queen, the ruthless tyrant he had seen just that morning. A dragon dressed in black with an ebony crown of sharp wings. Instead, he saw a girl. 

Her back was to him. She stood on the balcony, facing the moon and the city below. Her robes were black, yes, but no crown. Her hair was unbraided. It cascaded down her back and blew gently with the breeze. 

Jon turned to Grey Worm, “Can we have a moment alone?” 

Grey Worm stood firmly in the doorway, cold and unmoving, “You will never be alone with her again."

When Jon turned back, she was facing him. For the first time since that day, her eyes met his. She was just as beautiful as Jon remembered. For years she had existed only in his memory. The image of her face, cold and lifeless, haunted his every dream. Now, in the moonlight, she stood in front of him, a pink flush of life in her cheeks. Familiar blue eyes gazed back at him. Eyes that had once sparkled with warmth and love, now dark and unfeeling. A breeze swept through the room as a chill ran down his spine.

He broke the silence. “The priestess. She brought you back?” 

Her brows furrowed and she stared at him, unwavering.

Jon hesitated. Her silence was unforgiving. He took a moment to contemplate his next words. “I know I have no right to ask you this,” he said, “and I don’t speak for myself. But the people you took prisoner, are good people. They deserve a fair trial.”  
“The prisoners will be dealt with the way I see fit,” she said firmly.

“They were only trying to do what they thought was best. Tyrion, Davos, my sister-“  
“They will be dealt with the way I see fit,” she repeated, “Need I remind you that you are also a prisoner. Not a member of my counsel. I will not heed your advice, nor did I ask for it.”  
The girl who once loved and trusted him was gone, her voice now laced with anger, poison seeping through every word. Jon wondered how someone so familiar could feel so distant. The room grew colder. 

“You have every right to hate me. I hate myself for what I did, but-“ he started, but she would hear no more.

She glanced at Grey Worm, gesturing to have Jon removed. The soldiers entered the room and started towards him as she turned, once again, to face the balcony.

“Daenerys,” Jon interrupted, “Talk to me, please. I can help you. I’ve been resurrected before and I know how it feels to come back. It’s cold and dark and lonely.” 

That made her turn around. 

“I spent a fortnight at Dragonstone,” she said, the glow from the fire dancing across her face, “before we sailed for King’s Landing. It felt like a lifetime.” 

She took a step towards him as her gaze met his, dark and unfaltering. “My oldest friend died protecting me. I held him in my arms and watched him die. I couldn’t save him. I watched as thousands of my men rode to their deaths. My children were killed in front of me. I watched my dearest friend, a girl I freed from chains, die… in chains. And I couldn’t protect her.

And what did I get, from those I had left? I got fear. Fear of what I would do next. My closest advisors turned against me. Varys tried to have me killed. I was grieving. I needed comfort and instead, I got fear. And scheming. Poison and rejection. That.. was cold and dark and lonely.”

“I needed you then,” she said quietly. Her voice broke and it looked as if she might cry. For a moment she was back, the girl he had once known, standing in front of him, vulnerable and afraid. But just as soon as she came, she was gone again. Her eyes went cold and distant, “I don’t need you now.”


End file.
